


First Stream

by Idaiir



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloaca, Masturbation, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idaiir/pseuds/Idaiir
Summary: Pépin decides it's time to give his fans something more then photos of lingerie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	First Stream

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what I'm writing either in this notes thingie OR this piece of writing. (I've also never uploaded anything on here before so here we go! I genuinely have no idea how this works so I'm literally just winging it)
> 
> Anyway this is a sort of of-shoot of a modern influencer au I have of my Sylvari Pépin where he also has a secret camboy account! (Normal GW2 Pép is normally far too shy and filled with shame and angst oops) And also I don't have anyone to proof-read this. It's literally just a fun thing I wanted to write so excuse all the grammar and spelling mistakes you might find oops.
> 
> I post about him a lot here: https://commander-triangle.tumblr.com/tagged/pepin if you wanted to learn more about him though!

Pépin spread his legs slightly, his hands ghosting over his thighs, not quite touching them. The room was well-lit (the webcam he owned wasn’t good at filming in low light levels), yet his glow was clearly visible. He turned his gaze away from the camera and instead focused on the messages popping up. If he looked at the lens too long he it was almost as if he could feel the hundred or so viewers staring at him.

Most of the comments simply called him ‘cute’ or ‘sexy’, others were very, descriptive, in what they wanted to see or what they would like to do with him if they got the chance. Promises of wild nights and lurid affairs were being written, but he shook his head and gave the camera a brief, shy smile.

“I’m not... I’m not going to be doing anything dreadfully exciting tonight,” Pépin felt as if he should be whispering but he kept his voice clear so the mic could pick it up. “I just thought it would be nice to have some company on this dreary evening.” He cringed at how that sounded, but the momentary increase in messages, and an extra couple of donations, meant it had been well received. 

He moved his hands lower so they were resting just above his opening, fingertips grazing the soft pink leaves that surrounded it. 

The magic that covered his face was a blessing, as he knew he would be blushing a violent, bright pink. The shimmering blur of mesmer magic provided him with a level of anonymity, and gave him an ever so slight boost in bravery.

Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the anxiety rising in him, he gently spread himself open. Everything was now exposed to the camera. He bit his lip and dipped a fingertip just inside the folds, despite the embarrassment he felt, he was soaked. With the same hand he began circling his clit, spreading himself further with the other. It didn’t take long for him to feel a wave of pleasure, and the sap to rush to it. 

The pinging of donations sped up and he braved a look at the comments. 

> -Show us ur dick!!!-  
>  -Look how wet he is already what a slut-  
>  -Cmon bb boi stick some fingers in-

Pépin’s breath sped up slightly as he felt the warmth slowly spread from his belly down to between his legs. 

“Okay, yes, I can do that.” His voice was already a little breathless sounding. He moved his focus from his now swollen clit to the opening he was presenting to the camera. He gave the camera another shy smile, before easily slipping a finger inside. Then another. He let out a shuddering gasp and began moving them in and out. 

The only sounds in the room were from his laptop, his quick short gasps and now the obscene wet sounds coming from between his legs. 

He normally preferred to take it slow; to take time imagining all sorts of scenarios and fantasies. He enjoyed building himself up slowly, edging himself to completion before stopping and holding off, often drawing it out to revel in the pleasure.

The camera posed in front of him however, made this very different. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and he could feel the glow from his face flow through the rest of his body. There were just over a hundred people watching. Watching the lurid act he was putting on. Watching him drive himself to pleasure for their entertainment. Watching him spread and expose himself to complete strangers on the internet.

His fingers sped up and he wanted to draw his knees close, to curl up and ride out this orgasm in shaking silence. Instead he planted his feet firm and looked straight at the camera. He couldn’t think of anything to say so he didn’t, instead just letting his breathy little moans fill the room. 

Changing the angle slightly, he could penetrate deeper, just enough that his fingertips grazed the small cock that was tucked away deep inside him. He could coax it out if he wanted, give the audience something else to enjoy; but that was something for another night. 

His fingers were slipping in and out easily now, and using his thumb to continue rubbing his clit he felt the tide of his orgasm wash over him. He felt himself clench around his fingers as it happened.

There was no loud exclamation or shout as he came, instead he just let out a small whimper as he felt the slick wet spread quickly onto his thighs and the sheets beneath him. The pink petals were still twitching and he could feel the spasming muscles against his fingers.  
He felt exhausted as he shuddered, all energy drained. With a soft sound he slid his hand out and in a moment of sudden confidence, held it to the camera. The light from the room showed as his fingers glistened.

Another flurry of donation sounds brought him back to reality and he snapped his legs shut, chest still heaving. 

“Thank you for joining me tonight! That was, that was a lot,” His voice seemed higher than normal as he sped through the words. He refused to look at the comments now, glow a brighter pink then ever. “I’ll post some more pictures soon! Goodnight everyone!”

With his, less, wet hand he ended the live camera and slammed the laptop closed. Leaning forward Pépin rested his head on the mattress, curled in on himself. The whole stream hadn’t been very long, max twenty minutes with the stripping he’d done at the start, but he felt like he’d been going all day.

Now the camera was off, he felt himself un-tense. He hadn’t realised how anxious he’d felt until now, but he was glad he’d gone ahead and done it. The thrill of strangers watching him still sat deep in his stomach despite the nagging feeling that he’d done something wrong; something he should be ashamed about. Instead he wiggled happily, content to be curled up in this moment of bliss.


End file.
